


Aoi's Immortal

by Natade13



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: Hi my name is Aoi Dark’ness Santa Kurashiki





	

Hi my name is Aoi Dark’ness Santa Kurashiki and I have white hair with two black headbands and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Phi (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Santa Claus but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a test subject and I'm stuck on a test site that's a ripoff Titanic in the middle of the fucking desert where Im going to die (I have the number 3 bracelet). I'm emo (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing black arm warmers with rips in them and a black scarf, white tank top, and black boots. I was wearing black eyeliner, and black pants with a lot of pockets in them. I was walking around the ship. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of dumbasses stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. 

“Hey Aoi!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Light Field!

“What's up Light?” I asked. 

“Nothing.” he said shyly. 

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
